Street Racer
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Summary : Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembalab jalanan, ia memiliki Genk bernama Devil Dan 3 Genk saingannya The Gold Dragon, White Angel dan Sexy Gabisa bikin summary langsung chek It's KyuMin Fanfict! chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

FF KyuMin / Street Racer / Yaoi

Author : Sii Hyun EvilBaby KyuMin  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other cast : All member Super Junior  
Genre : Yaoi, action  
Ratting : M  
Disclaimer : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo, Mengandung unsur seks dan sedikit kekerasan maka anak kecil di harapkan jangan baca.

Summary : Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembalab jalanan, ia memiliki Genk bernama Devil Racer. Dan 3 Genk saingannya The Gold Dragon, White Angel dan Sexy Road.

^^KyuMin In Action^^

Author poV

Mobil Porsche Carrera GT berwarna biru berpadu hitam itu melaju kencang, Kyuhyun sang ketua Genk muda itu tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke arena balapan liar dimana semua temannya serta lawannya sudah berkumpul di sana.

"Hei Kyu, siap untuk track kali ini?" Tanya Donghae ketika Kyuhyun telah turun dari mobilnya, salah satu anggota Genk Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu siap dengan segala track." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum ani, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Wow semangat sekali." Ujar Siwon yg datang bersama Yesung. Mereka berdua juga merupakan anggota dari Genk Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..berapa taruhannya kali ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tak terlalu banyak, karna lawanmu kali ini tidak ada yg special. Hanya si China itu saja yg mungkin sepadan denganmu." Jawab Yesung.

"Hah tidak asyik, Hyung.. kau saja yg gantikan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun malas dan menyuruh Donghae menggantikannya.

"Ani, ani.. aku juga malas." Tolak Donghae.

"Kalau begitu di antara kalian berdua saja." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Siwon dan Yesung. Keduanya dengan kompak menggeleng.

" Huft baiklah, bilang pada Teuki hyung untuk menaikan harga taruhannya. Jika tidak, aku tidak mau ikut." Ucap Kyuhyun dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Genknya.

Siwon,Yesung dan Donghae saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya mereka menemui Leeteuk, yg merupakan Bandar yg menangani soal taruhan – taruhan dan pembayaran pemenang balap liar.

"Annyeong Teuki hyung." Sapa Donghae pada Leeteuk yg tengah bersandar di mobil Aston Martin DB 9 Warna putih miliknya, sembari menghitung uang.

"Ah Donghae-ah, kau mau pasang taruhan untuk ketuamu?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"Ani, hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Kyuhyun." Jawab Donghae balas tersenyum.

"Biar ku tebak, dia minta harga taruhan di naikan bukan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Yupp, benar sekali. Jadi bagaimana?" Jawb serta tanya Donghae.

"Tunggulah dulu, akan ku bicarakan dengan Kangin." Ujar Leeteuk lalu menghampiri kekasihnya Kangin.

Sesaat Leeteuk terlihat berbisik – bisik dengan Kangin , sebelum akhirnya kembali menemui Donghae. Dengan senyum malaikat yg selalu terkembang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, taruhan di naikkan. Tapi lawan kalian bertambah 1 orang." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Tidak masalah, asalkan harganya tinggi." Balas Yesung.

"Baiklah, gomawo Teuki hyung." Ujar Donghae lalu pergi menemui Kyuhyun.

Kini terdapat 4 mobil berjajar dengan rapih, menanti aba – aba untuk memacu kendaran mereka.  
Kyuhyun dengan Porsche Carrera GT-nya, Hangeng dengan Audi TT-nya, Eunhyuk dengan IS 300-nya dan terakhir Shindong dengan Fiat Puntonya.

Leeteuk berdiri di tengah jalan dengan membawa bendera putih, menatap satu – persatu Street Racer yg duduk di balik kemudinya. Leeteuk mulai member aba – aba, dan para Street Racer itu menstarter mobilnya.

"READY? GO!"

Tepat di saat bendera putih di kibarkan Leeteuk, para mobil itu melesat cepat meninggalkan garis Start. Mereka akan melakukan track sejauh 20 KM dngan 2 LAP. Selama balapan itu berlangsung, tak jarang terjadi aksi saling kejar sampai aksi saling tabrak dan menyerempet, seperti yg di lakukan Kyuhyun.

SRETT!

BRAAKK!

Mobilnya dengan sengaja ia hantamkan ke arah mobil Eunhyuk yg saat itu tengah berada sejajar dengannya, hingga Eunhyuk sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan keluar jalur lintasan.

"Sial!" umpat Eunhyuk dan segera kembali ke jalur lintasan menyusul Kyuhyun kembali.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang telah berhasil menyingkirkan 1 pesaingnya, kini ia berada di paling depan dan hampir mencapai Finish untuk LAP ke-1.

CKITT!

BRUK!

"Damn!" Kyuhyun terkejut saat dari arah belakang ada seseorang yg menabrak mobilnya, Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Eunhyuk tengah mengacungkan jari tengah ke arahnya. Kyuhyun pun segera memindahkan koplingnya ke level 2 untuk menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya dan menghindari Eunhyuk.

"Kau berani menghinaku eoh?" Kyuhyun geram melihat Eunhyuk.

Ia membanting setirnya ke kiri dan mempersilahkan Eunhyuk mendahuluinya, sehingga kini Eunhyuk berada di depannya.

"Kena kau!." Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera tancap gas menyusul Eunhyuk, dan ketika posisi mereka sejajar Kyuhyun menabrakkan mobilnya dan menyerempet mobil Eunhyuk ke dinding pembatas jalan. Terus mendesak hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk keluar jalur lagi, kali ini lebih jauh dari yg sebelumnya.

"Cih, beraninya kau melawanku!." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan terdengar saat Kyuhyun melewati garis Finish, kini tinggal 1 LAP lagi dan ia akan menang. Kyuhyun sedikit membawa mobilnya dengan santai, karna nampaknya saingannya masih tertinggal di belakang.

SIIING!

"Shit!"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Hangeng dari arah belakang menyusulnya langsung ke garis depan, kini dengan konsentrasi penuh Kyuhyun berniat menyingkirkan Hangeng.

"Oh sial! Kenapa dia datang lagi?!"

Kyuhyun melirik sepionnya dan menemukan mobil Eunhyuk, di samping kananya ada mobil Shindong. Sepertinya mereka tengah berusaha untuk saling mendahului.  
Kyuhyun pun menancap gasnya makin dalam dan tak lupa mengalihkan lagi koplingnya, kini mobilnya sudah berada dekat dengan mobil Hangeng.

"Hei bocah! Akan ku pastikan kau kalah hari ini!" Teriak Hangeng dari dalam mobilnya, lalu langsung menancap gasnya.

"Kita lihat saja!." Kyuhyun ikut menekan gasnya berusaha menyusul Hangeng.

Terlibat aksi susul – menyusul di antara Kyuhyun dan Hangeng, tak jarang mobil mereka saling beradu bertabrakan menyebabkan percikan api kecil dan body kedua mobil mereka lecet.

"Awas kau Tan Hangeng!." Ujar Kyuhyun geram lalu menabrak mobil bagian belakang Hangeng.

Finish sudah hampir dekat dan persaingan antar Kyuhyun dan Hangeng masih ketat. Tak ada yg mau mengalah dari keduanya, masih saling berusaha menyusul dan merebut posisi satu.

"Lihat siapa yg muncul pertama?" Tanya orang – orang yg juga menonton balapan liar itu.

"Ku rasa Kyuhyun akan memenangkan balapan kali ini." Seru yg lain.

Orang – orang sibuk membicarakan siapa pemenang balapan kali ini, mereka sudah memasang taruhan sebelumnya di Bandar yg mengadakan balapan liar ini.

"Lihat itu mobil Kyuhyun!" seru seseorang, semua serentak menatap kea rah jalanan.

"Dan itu mobil Hangeng!." Seru yg lain. Suara ricuh itu kembali terdengar, berteriak member semangat pada juara mereka.

Teuki sudah bersiap di garis Finish untuk melihat siapa yg lebih dulu melewati garisnya. Ia menatap sekilas pada jam yg melingkar di tangannya.

SIIIING!

Mobil Kyuhyun dan Hangeng lewat di hadapan Teuki, lalu kedua mobil itu berhenti dan langsung di kerumuni oleh orang – orang. Tak lama terlihat mobil Eunhyuk, di susul Shindong di belakangnya.

"Semua tenang!." Teriak Kangin.

"Ehemm..aku sudah dapat pemenangnya, pemenangnya di antara Kyuhyun dan Hangeng." Ujar Leeteuk sambil menatap bergantian kedua Leader Genk mobil itu.

"Pemenangnya adalah, Kyuhyun." Ujar Leeteuk.

Sorak sorai suara pendukung Kyuhyun terdengar, Teuki memberikan sejumlah uang pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan penuh rasa kemenangan. Tak di perdulikannya tatapan benci dan dendam yg di tujukan Hangeng padanya.

Author poV end

Hangeng poV

Sial! Aku kalah lagi oleh bocah tengik itu! Sial! Sial! Sial! Pokoknya aku tidak terima, aku akan menantang bocah itu untuk balapan lagi denganku!.

"Tunggu!." Teriakku saat Kyuhyun hendak pergi.

"Wae? Kau tak bisa menerima kekalahanmu eoh?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sombongnya, ingin sekali aku robek mulutnya yg selalu menyunggingkan seringai setan!.

"Tidak! Aku ingin kita balapan lagi!." Ujarku penuh emosi.

"Dengan senang hati aku terima tantanganmu, katakana saja tempat dan berapa harga taruhannya." Sial! Beraninya ia bersikap sesombong itu padaku! Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!.

"Besok malam! Di jembatan layang kota seoul." Jawabku.

"Baik, aku setuju!." Ucapnya sambil menampilkan seringai memuakan itu!.

Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun, besok pasti aku bisa mengalahkanmu. Akan ku rebut mobil Porsche milikmu itu dan ku modifikasi lagi.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian!."

Hangeng poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Baiklah, tak masalah jika aku harus melawan mu Tan Hangeng. Sampai kapanpun mobil Audi TT mu takkan bisa mengalahkan Porsche milikku, walau kau modifikasi sedemikian rupa mobilmu itu.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian!."

Aku menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara yg emm..entahlah tapi menurutku suara itu terdengar halus di telingaku.

"Lee Sungmin? Kau kembali?" Ucap Hangeng. Lee Sungmin? Oh jadi dia ketua Genk Sexy Road itu.

"Tentu saja, kau fikir aku akan menghilang selamanya? Bermimpilah Tan Hangeng." Hmm..aku suka gaya bicaranya, ia terlihat cukup tampan dengan jaket kulit dan T-shirt putih polosnya, serta celana blue jins dan kaca mata yg dikenakannya.

"Baiklah kau boleh bergabung." Ujarku sambil menyeringai.

"Mwo?! Tidak bisa! Ini balapanku denganmu! Jangan melibatkan pihak lain!." Hangeng langsung saja mengajukan protesnya.

"Hei kau tenanglah Tan Hangeng, aku hanya ingin membalas perbuatannya pada sahabatku. Ia sudah merusak cat mobil temanku!." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk tepat di wajahku.

"Sudahlah, mau berapa orang pun yg ikut balapan besok aku tak masalah. Pemenangnya pasti akan tetap aku hahaha.." ucapku dengan sombong.

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin! Kau bisa bergabung, mungkin kita bekerja sama untuk melenyapkan bocah sombong ini." Ujar Hangeng, cih aku paling tidak suka di sebut bocah!

"ya sudah, sampai bertemu besok, persiapkan diri kalian untuk kekalahan kalian besok." Aku pun beranjak pergi, tak lupa sebelum pergi aku menunjukan smirk andalanku pada 2 manusia itu.

Hmm pasti besok akan sangat menarik, Lee Sungmin? Kau orang baru yg telah menarik perhatianku. Kita lihat bisakah kau mengalahkanku?

Ku pacu lagi mobil Porsche Carrera GT kebangaanku melewati jalanan kota seoul yg cukup senggang di malam hari. Di belakangku, terlihat Donghae hyung yg tengah mengendarai mobil Toyota Supranya, di belakangnya lagi ada Siwon hyung dengan Dodge Viper SRT 10 dan terakhir Yesung hyung dengan Porsche 991 turbo miliknya. Kami pergi menuju markas kami untuk membagi hasil.

"Yesung hyung, tolong Check mesin mobilku dan perbaiki bodynya." Setibanya aku di Base camp kami, aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku di bengkel yg tersedia di markas kami dan menyuruh Yesung hyung memperbaikinya.

"Baik, tapi lebihkan uang bagianku." Ucapnya lalu segera pergi menuju bengkel di mana mobilku terparkir.

"Hari ini kita dapat lumayan, hmm 100.000 Won." Ujarku sambil menghitung uang hasil menang balapan tadi.

"Donghae hyung ini untukmu." Aku member Donghae hyung 15.000 Won.

"Siwon hyung, ini bagianmu." Lalu 15.000 lagi untuk Siwon hyung.

"Ini punya Yesung hyung." Aku simpanka uang Yesung hyung sebesar 20.000 Won.

"Dan sisanya untukku, ada yg keberatan?" Tanyaku pada Donghae dan Siwon hyung. Mereka berdua pun menggeleng.

"Biklah kalau begitu aku mau istirahat, ah ya Donghae hyung tolong berikan ini pada Yesung hyung." Suruhku pada Donghae hyung sebelum beranjak menuju kamarku.

"Baik." Jawabnya.

Hahh..aku harus istirahat untuk balapan esok hari. Hmm semoga besok akan jauh lebih menarik dan menegangkan di banding hari ini.

Kyuhyun poV

Sungmin poV

Isshh bocah itu benar – benar keterlalun! Untung Hyukkie tidak apa – apa, hanya body mobilnya saja yang lecet. Pokoknya awas saja besok! Akan ku balas perbuatannya.

"Bagaimana Kibummie?" Tanyaku pada Kibum, dia adalah seorang montir yang bertugas memperbaiki mesin mobil milik genk kami.

"Tak ada masalh dengan mesin mobil Hyukkie hyung, hanya perlu memperbaiki bodynya saja." Jawabnya setelah selesai memeriksa mesin mobil milik Hyukkie.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ganti warna mobilku! Aku ingin warnanya merah kuning, pasti keren." Ujar Hyukkie yg entah kapan sudah berada di bengkel bersamaku dan Kibum.

"Baik, nanti akan ku gantikan warnanya." Ujar Kibum.

"Emm..Kibummie, menurutmu apa aku akan menang melawan ketua Genk Devil Racer itu?" Tanyaku pada Kibum.

Sebenarnya, aku ini baru kembali ke korea setelah menetap selama 4 tahun di jepang menyelesaikan studyku. Dulu Devil Racer tidaklah sekuat sekarang, semenjak bocah itu masuk Devil Racer telah berkembang pesat menjadi Genk paling di segani di korea.

"Aku rasa mungkin saja kau menang jika tracknya menguntungkanmu, kau kan ahlinya nge-drift hyung. Bocah itu kan belum tentu bisa menandingimu dalam hal drift." Jawab Kibum. Benar juga, jika lintasannya memiliki banyak tikungan tajam aku pasti bisa menang.

"Setahuku, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu ahli soal drift, selama ini track yg di kuasainya hanya track lurus tanpa tikungan yg tajam. Hanya beberapa tikungan kecil saja." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Pantas saja dia lebih memilih jalan layang untuk balapan besok malam, aishh kalau di situ kan jalannya lurus dan tidak ada tikungannya." Ucapku.

"Hmm..lalu bagaimana dengan Tan Hangeng?" Tanya Kibummie.

"Tenanglah, ia bukan masalah besar. Kemampuannya masih standard." Jawabku.

"Tapi kau harus rela mobil Lamborgini Murcielago-mu lecet seperti milik Eunhyuk. Cho Kyuhyun paling suka menabrakan mobilnya dan menyerempetkan mobilnya ke arah saingannya." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?! Andwaeee! Mobilku di cat dengan chat khusus dari jepang!" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, apa jadinya mobil kesayanganku nanti jadi lecet?

"Kalau begitu gunakan saja mobilmu yg lain, bukankah selain lamborgini hyung masih memiliki mobil lain?." UJar Wookie, yg ternyata ikut menyusulku ke bengkel.

"Wookie, kapan kau datang?" Tanyaku.

"Baru saja, sepertinya begitu kembali hyung langsung akan balapan. Sudah rindu jalanan kota seoul ya?" Jawab serta tanya Wookie.

"Ne.." Jwabku sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi aku gunakan Mazda RX-8 saja untuk melawan Kyuhyun? Tapi top speednya masih kurang." Tanyaku meminta pendapaat teman – temanku.

"Biar nanti aku modifikasi lagi mesinnya." Ujar Kibum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Aku putuskan untuk menggunakan mobilku yg satu lagi, Mazda RX-8 setelah di modifikasi mungkin akan jauh lebih baik top speednya.

"Ah ya Kibummie, bisa sekalian cat dengan warna pink?" Tanyaku pada Kibum.

"hahah tentu hyung." Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Pada waktu yg telah di tentukan, yaitu pukul 12.00 malam. Para Street racer berkumpul di atas jembatan layang kota seoul. Pada waktu tersebut jalanan cukup lengang dan mereka bisa dengan bebas balapan. Balapan kali ini sejauh 15 KM dengan 2 LAP.

Kyuhyun telah siap dengan Porsche Carrera GT kebangganya, Hangeng dengan Audi TT-nya, dan Sungmin dengan Mazda RX-8-nya yg telah di modifikasi sebelumnya oleh Kibum.  
Heechul, kekasih Hangeng berjalan ke tengah dan mulai member aba – aba. Para Street racer mulai memegang erat setir kemudi mereka.

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!." Ucap Hangeng percaya diri.

"Lihat saja nanti." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"READY? GO!" teriak Heechul memberi ada – aba untuk memulai balapan.

Hangeng memimpin di depan, tak lama Kyuhyun menyusul diikuti Sungmin. Kini Sungmin sejajar dengan mobil Kyuhyun dan mereka mencoba saling mendahului.

SRETT

BRAKK

Kyuhyun dengan sengaja membanting setirnya ke kanan, menyerempet mobil Sungmin. Sungmin melotot ke araah Kyuhyun dan membalasnya. Begitu seterusnya, di belakang Hangeng segera menyusul. Sadar kini Hangeng memimpin Kyuhyun berhenti bermain dengan Sungmin dan mulai menyusul Hangeng.

"Sial! Bocah itu boleh juga." Umpat Sungmin menancap gasnya dan menarik koplingnya ke level 2 kemudian segera menyusul Kyuhyun dan Hangeng yg berada di depannya.

Sungmin berhasil mendahului Hangeng, kini tengah berusaha menyusul Kyuhyun kembali sambil memblock jalan Hangeng yg hendak mendahuluinya juga.

"Heii manis..mobilmu boleh juga." Goda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat mobil mereka lagi – lagi sejajar.

SRETT

BRAKK!

Sungmin yg kesal di goda Kyuhyun menyerempet mobil Kyuhyun hingga mobil Kyuhyun terhimpit dinding pembatas jalan.

"Woww kau galak juga yah.." Kyuhyun malah semakin menggoda Sungmin.

"Shit! Awas kau!." Sungmin bertambah kesal, dan bersiap menyerempet mobil Kyuhyun lagi. Ia berniat membuat mobil Kyuhyun jatuh dari atas jalan layang ini.

Tapi belum sempat Sungmin kembali menyerang Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya, di susul Hangeng yg mengejar Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali berada di posisi ketiga sampai LAP 1 selesai, dan kini LAP terakhir.

"Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!." Ujar Sungmin, saat ini mobilnya tepat berada di belakang mobil Kyuhyun bersiap untuk menabraknya.

Kyuhyun melihat mobil Sungmin melalui kaca spionnya, tepat berada di delakangnya. Seringainya terkembang.

"Mau bermain deganku eoh? Baiklah manis.." Ucap Kyuhyun dan dengan sengaja melambatkan laju mobilnya dengan menarik koplingnya ke level 1 dan tidak menakan terlalu keras gasnya.

"Apa – apapaan dia?" Tanya Sungmin heran saat Kyuhyun malah melambatkan laju mobilnya. Niatnya yg tadi ingin menabrak mobil Kyuhyun terlupakan, kesempatan ini Sungmin gunakan untuk mendahului Kyuhyun.

SIIINGG

"kena kau!" Sungmin memacu mobilnya dengan cepat melewati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan lagi koplingnya dan menancap gasnya.

BRUUKK!

"Aww!" Ternyata dari belakang Kyuhyun menabrakkan mobilnya, membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak.

Kyuhyun terus menubruk mobil Sungmin yg ada di depannya, sampai ia melihat dari kaca spionnya mobil Hangeng menyusul. Terpaksa kesenangan Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Sial, menganggu saja" umpat Kyuhyun lalu memacu mobilnya melewati Sungmin.

"Sampai bertemu di garis Finish baby." Ucap Kyuhyun saat melewati mobil Sungmin. Hal itu tentu saja terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Sialan! Awas kau!."

Sungmin sudah benar – benar kesal dan marah pada Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin memilih mengunakan senjatanya untuk melawan Kyuhyun. NOS.

PUSH

Sungmin menekan tombol itu dan mobilnya berjalan dengan sangat cepat melewati Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum senang karna berhasil melewati Kyuhyun. Dan ia yakin Kyuhyun takkan mampu menyusulnya, dan sudah di pastikan Sungminlah yg menjadi juara.

"Mau menggunakan cara cepat ya,, hmm baiklah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

PUSH

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin menggunakan NOS, top speednya sudah mencapai angka maksimal dan mobil Sungmin pun berhasil ia lewati.

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?! Aishhh." Sungmin menggeram kesal. Kyuhyun telah mencapai garis finish.

Akhirnya balapan malam itu kembali di menangkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin harus puas dengan menempati posisi kedua dan Hangeng menempati posisi terkahir.

"Sialan kau! Lihat mobilku jadi lecet!" Sungmin memaki Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau ingin aku memperbaikinya, heum?" Ucap Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Tentu saja!." Jawab Sungmin.

"Akan ku perbaiki mobilmu jika kau menang balapan dariku." Kyuhyun menantang Sungmin kembali balapan.

"Baik! Aku setuju!." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Sabar baby, jika kau kalah kau harus menuruti keinginanku." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin menjadi ragu, perasaannya mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun memiliki rencana licik di balik tantangannya mengajak balapan.

"A-apa keinginanmu?" Tanya Sungmin terbata.

"Hmm..bagaimana jika aku menginginkan dirimu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"A-apa? K-kau gila!." Bentak Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang.

Wajah Sungmin memerah entah menahan marah atau tersipu setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Ia segera pergi dengan mobil Mazda RX-8-nya yg rusak cukup parah di bagian body samping dan belakangnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Pangil Hangeng.

"Jadi bagaimana? sudah puas dengan kekalahanmu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Cih, ini semua belum berakhir. Tunggu pembalasanku!." Ujar Hangeng dan segera pergi bersama Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan sebelum ia juga pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sesampainya di markas, Hangeng menghubungi 2 anggota genknya di china, Zhoumi dan Henry. Tampaknya ia memiliki rencana dengan kedua anggotanya itu.

"Zhoumi, Henry. Aku ingin kalian datang ke korea dan membantu membalaskan dendamku." Ucap hangeng berbicara dengan 2 anggotanya yg berada di China.

"Aku ingin kau, Zhoumi. Menyusuplah ke Genk Kyuhyun dan cari tahu kelemahannya, sementara kau Henry menyusup ke Genk Sungmin."

"Pastikan kalian mengerjakan pekerjaan ini dengan baik, jangan sampai Kyuhyun mauapun Sungmin curiga pada kalian."

Piip

"Hannie, kau yakin mau menugaskan itu pada mereka?" Tanya Heechul mengalungkan lenganya di leher Hankyung.

"Tentu Chulie, aku harus balas dendam pada mereka." Jawab Hangeng menyeringai.

Author poV end

TBC/END

FF repost dari FB mungkin udah lama, maaf karna belum bisa bikin FF baru karna jujur author sibuk sama sekolah. Mind to review? Kritik dan saran amat sangat di terima selama tidak membashi terima kasih..


	2. Chapter 2

FF KyuMin / Street Racer / Yaoi / Part 2

Author : Sii Hyun EvilBaby KyuMin  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other cast : All member Super Junior  
Genre : Yaoi, action  
Ratting : T for this chapter  
Disclaimer : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo, sedikit kekerasan maka anak kecil di harapkan jangan baca

Summary : Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembalap jalanan, ia memiliki Genk bernama Devil Racer. Dan 3 Genk saingannya The Gold Dragon, White Angel dan Sexy Road.

^^KyuMin In Action^^

Author poV

Sungmin kembali ke apartemennya dengan kesal, bagaimana tidak? Ia telah di kalahkan oleh seorang bocah, dan lebih parahnya ia di goda seakan ia adalah seorang yeoja. Hei meskipun wajahnya manis dan ia menyukai warna pink ia tetaplah seorang namja!

"Sial! Bocah itu sangat menyebalkan! Dia pikir aku yeoja murahan apa?!" Sungmin tak hentinya menggerutu dan mengumpat namja yg telah sukses mengalahkannya.

"Aisshh mobilku benar – benar lecet, besok aku harus menemui Kibummie." Sungmin teringat mobil Mazda RX-8 nya yg kini telah di lecet di sekujur bodynya.

"Untung aku mengikuti saran Wookie, kalau tidak mobil Lamborgini kesayanganku yg akan bernasib seperti Mazda RX-8 itu."

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorr__y __Nigashi wa shinai sa__Nigirishimetate wa hanasanai yo Baby_~

Sungmin masih sibuk bermonolog sampai terdengar suara nada dering HP Sungmin yang berbunyi. Buru – buru Sungmin beranjak dan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan HP-nya. Terdapat 1 panggilan dari nomor yg sama sekali tak Sungmin kenali.

"yeoboseyo." Sungmin akhirnya mengangkat telpon itu.

**"Hei manis.."**

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna mendengar suara seseorang yg menelponnya, ia ingat siapa orang yg beraninya memangil dirinya dengan pangilan yang menurut Sungmin memuakan.

"Cho Kyuhyun!." Pekik Sungmin.

**"Ternyata kau mengingatku ya? Hahaha aku tersanjung.."** Sungmin semakin muak mendengar suara tawa nista Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu? Darimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?!" Tanya Sungmin.

**"Hal mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel ketua Genk Sexy Road yg manis sepertimu." **Kyuhyun malah menggoda Sungmin.

"Sialan! Cepat katakaan apa maumu sebelum ku tutup telpon ini?!" Maki Sungmin jengkel.

**"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tempat kita balapan nanti. Kawasan kota tua di pinggir kota seoul pukul 12 tepat lusa nanti, eotte?" **Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengtakan tujuannya menelpon Sungmin.

"Baik aku setuju."

**"Sampai bertemu di sana Baby Mi-"**

Piiip

Sungmin segera memutus sambungan telpon dari Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun menyebutnya dengan panggilan memuakan itu.

"Dasar namja gila!." Umpat Sungmin seraya membanting HP-nya ke kasur.

"Hah lebih baik aku mandi untuk menenangkan pikiranku." Gumam Sungmin dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Di lain tempat, Kyuhyun tengah tertawa penuh kemenangan karna telah berhasil menggoda Sungmin. Ketua Genk sexy road yg menurutnya sangat manis. Kyuhyun mendapatkan nomor Sungmin dari Donghae, salah satu anggotanya yang terkenal sebagai 'pelacak'.

"Berhati – hatilah Kyu, walaupun penampilannya sangat manis tapi kemampuannya tidak bisa di remehkan." Nasehat Siwon, yg melihat Kyuhyun sangat menikmati mengganggu namja penyuka warna pink itu.

"Tenanglah hyung, akan ku buat dia tak berkutik di bawah kendaliku." Ucap Kyuhyun percya diri.

"Ku dengar Sungmin baru kembali dari jepang, dan selama di jepang ia telah mempelajari teknik drift." Ujar Donghae.

"Itu takkan berguna di sini, rata –rata jalur track di seoul tidak memiliki tikungan yang terlalu tajam." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya itu kalau di seoul, bagaimana jika nanti dia menantangmu di daerah pegunungan, bukankah jalanan di pegunungan itu berkelok – kelok dan memiliki banyak tikungan tajam?" tanya Yesung.

" Tidak akan ku biarkan, selama ini aku yg selalu menentukan track balapannya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"itu karna kau selalu menang, bagaimana jika suatu saat kau kalah?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku takkan pernah kalah!." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

Semua terdiam tak berani membalas Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan markasnya.

"Anak itu masih saja keras kepala." Ucap Siwon.

"Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memenangkan balapan, tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya. Kadang aku selalu khawatir padanya jika sedang balapan." Ujar Yesung.

"Itu keputusan Kyuhyun dan itu resikonya, ia yg memutuskan menjadi seorang street racer." Donghae menatap kosong ke arah pintu yg baru saja Kyuhyun lewati.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Menatap matahari terbit hari ini rasanya hatiku kembali tenang, setelah malam yg melelahkanku dengan berbagai track yg harus aku lalui. Aku teringat sedikit percakapanku dengan anggota Genk sekaligus hyung – hyungku malam kemarin.  
Aku akan selalu menjadi pemenang, tidak perduli bagaimanapun caranya. Aku akan tetap menjadi pemenang di setiap balapan. Aku berjanji akan mempertahankan reputasi yg telah susah payah aku raih.

"Hei, apa kau yg bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" saat aku tengah merenung di taman yg biasa ku datangi, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yg sepertinya berkewarganegaraan China memangilku.

"Iya, ada perlu apa?" Jawabku dingin.

"Aku ingin bergabung bersama Genk-mu." Ucapnya.

Aku sedikit terkejut, ada orang yg dengan beraninya mengatakan padaku ingin bergabung bersama genk-ku. Apa dia tak tahu resiko bergabung dengan Genk-ku eoh?

"Bisa apa kau ingin bergabung dengan Genk-ku?" Tanyaku dengan nada meremehkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita balapan, jika aku berhasil menang darimu. Maka aku akan bergabung dengan Genk-mu?" Jawabnya, lalu menantangku balapan.

"Baik aku setuju, kapan dan dimna kita balapan?" Tanya dan jawabku menyanggupi tantangannya.

"Di sini, di tempat ini, detik ini. Bagaimana?" Hmm..nyalinya boleh juga. Baiklah akan ku tunjukan padanya.

"Deal." Ujarku dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilku.

"Kita bertanding 1 LAP saja, berputar mengelilingi taman ini. Bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat masuk ke dalam mobilmu dan selesaikan ini." Ujarku. Ia pun mengangguk dan melangkah menuju mobilnya yg terparkir di sebrang.

Aku lihat ia menggunakan mobil CLK 500 berwarna silver hitam, dan body depannya menyerupai taring ular. Apa namja china ini menyukai ular? Di body sampingnya pun terdapat gambar ular yg tengah menyemprotkan bisanya. Mobil yg cukup mengerikan jika di lihat dari body-nya.

"Kau siap?" Tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk dari dalam mobilnya.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, jalan.. 1,2,…3."

SIIINGG!

Tepat di saat hitungan ketiga, kami menancap gas dan memulai balapan ini. Sebenarnya balapan di pagi buta seperti ini cukup beresiko kami akan tertangkap polisi. Tapi namja china itu akan menganggap remeh diriku jika tidak menerima tantangannya. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak berbuat kerusuhan di kota.

BRAKK!

"hahaha rasakan kau!" Aku tersenyum senang saat aku dengan sengaja menabrak sisi kanan body mobilnya, membuat mobilnya agak kehilangan keseimbangan.

Aku menambah kecepatanku dengan mengalihkan koplingku ke level dua dan menacap gas sedalam – dalamnya. Akan sangat mudah bagiku memenangkan balapan kali ini karna hanya 1 LAP mengelilingi taman yg luasnya tidak lebih dari 10 KM.

CKITTT

BRAK!

"Aishh sial!" Aku sedikit tersentak saat dari arah belakang mobil CLK 500 itu menabrak mobilku. Namja china itu tampak menyeringai.

Aku menambah maneuver kecepatan mobilku saat finish sudah hampir sampai, entah apa yg namja china itu rencanakan. Sampai sekarang ia tak kunjung melewati mobilku, padahal jalan di sisi kananku terbuka lebar.

"Dasar bodoh, menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Atau mungkin ia takut?" Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat finish telah berada di depan mata..

SRETT

PUSH

"What the!"

Sial! Namja china itu menggunakan NOS saat hendak mencapai finish! Ia curang! Aishh aku tidak bisa terima ini!  
Kami keluar dari mobil masing – masing, ia tersenyum angkuh kepadaku.

"Kau!"

BRUGH!

"Kau curang!"

Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja ku layangkan tonjokan ke wajah orientalnya, membuat ia agak limbung.

"Hei! Aku tidak curang! Itu namanya teknik!." Teriaknya.

"Persetan dengan teknik kampunganmu! Kau tetap saja curang! Menggunakan NOS saat hendak mencapai finish!." Aku balas berteriak dengan marah.

"Salahmu sendiri membuka celah bagiku untuk melewatimu." Ujarnya sambil menyeringia.

"Kau!" Aku bersiap melayangkan tinjuku lagi..

"Biarkan aku bergabung dengan Genk-mu, maka berita kekelahanmu hari ini aman di tanganku."

Aku langsung menghentikan tanganku yg hendak menonjok wajahnya, aku terdiam dan berfikir sejenak. Jika aku tidak menuruti keinginannya maka nama baikku sebagai ketua Genk paling di segani di korea yg tak pernah kalah sekalipun dalam balapan akan tercoreng.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Baiklah, kau ikut denganku." Jawabku dengan terpaksa, mungkin takkan ada ruginya menambah 1 orang anggota lagi. Kulihat ia cukup berbakat dalam teknik licik dalam memenangkan balapan.

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

Uhk sial! Aku jadi mimpi buruk gara – gara semalam aku di telpon oleh bocah sombong itu! Benar – benar merusak mood-ku pagi hari ini.

"Hyung aku sudah memeriksa mobilmu, ada sedikit masalah dengan mesinnya." Ujar Kibum, yahh saat ini aku tengah berada di bengkelnya untuk memeriksakan keadaan mobilku yg rusak akibat balapan kemarin.

"Cho Kyuhyun itu benar – benar menyebalkan! Awas saja, aku akan menuntut balas darinya! Pokoknya mobilku harus di perbaiki olehnya!." Teriakku geram.

"Tenang hyung, kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya." Ucap Wookie berusaha menenangkanku yg tengah emosi.

"Iya hyung, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membantumu mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun itu!." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Wookie, aku hanya diam saja masih berusaha menetralkan emosiku.

"Hehehe entahlah.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, aku hanya mendelik mendengar ucapannya.

"Sudahlah Sungmin hyung, aku yakin kau pasti bsa mengalahkannya dengan kemampuanmu. Bukankah dulu kau juga pernah menjadi ketua Genk yg paling di segani di seoul?" Ujar Kibummie, hmm.. benar yg di katakana Kibum. Tapi itu sudah lewat 4 tahun yg lalu, apa mungkin kemampuanku masih sama seperti dulu?

Saat di jepang, aku tidak begitu sering mengikuti track – track seperti saat di korea. Aku hanya mempelajari drift saja, dan itu pun hanya iseng ku pelajari dari temanku yg sama – sama seorang street racer di jepang sana.

"Pokoknya hyung tenang saja, aku yakin Kibummie pasti bisa menyulap mobilmu menjadi mobil super cepat!." Ucap Wookie dengan ceria, aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Perlahan mood-ku mulai membaik..

"Permisi!." Kami semua berhenti mengobrol saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Biar aku yg lihat." Ujar Kibum.

Aku,Wookie dan Eunhyuk menunggu dan kembali melanjutkan obrolan kami. Tak berapa lama Kibum kembali dengan seorang namja berwajah oriental yg menurutku terlihat imut.

"Siapa itu Kibummie?" Tanya Wookie.

"Entahlah, ia ingin menemui Sungmin hyung." Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Kibum, namja china ini ingin bertemu denganku? Aku kan tidak mengenalnya, untuk apa ia ingin menemuiku?

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku dingin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Henry Lau imnida. Aku ingin bergabung dengan anggota Genk kalian." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus mengutarakan tujuannya ingin menemuiku.

"Woaahh kau ingin bergabung bersama kami?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

"Eumm..bisakah?" Jawab dan tanyanya balik.

Di lihat dari penampilannya sepertinya umurnya masih muda, hmm..aku tidak bisa sembarangan menerima anggota. Aku harus mengujinya dulu.

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami jika kau bisa menang balapan dari Eunhyuk." Jawabku.

"Mwo?! Kenapa harus melawanku?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku sedang malas balapan." Jawabku singkat.

"Baik, aku setuju." Jawab namja bernama Henry ini.

"Sudah, kalau Eunhyuk hyung tidak mau. Biar dia melawanku saja." Ujar Wookie.

"Terserahlah, aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuannya saja." Jawabku.

Henry pun setuju untuk melawan Wookie, tapi karna aku sedikit khawatir dengan Wookie maka aku putuskan untuk ikut bersama Wookie. Sekalian melihat kemampuan bocah china itu.  
mobil Henry adalah Evolution VIII, aku rasa kurang cocok dengan tubuh mungilnya. Seharusnya ia memakai mobil Clio atau Viper yg lebih mungil. Itu akan lebih cocok dengannya.

"Baik kita hanya berlomba 1 LAP saja mengelilingi sekitar daerah sini. Jika kau bisa mengalahkan Wookie, kau ku terima menjadi anggota." Aku pun menjelaskan sedikit aturan pada Henry.

"baiklah." Jawabnya yakin.

Kibum berdiri di tengah jalan dan bersiap memberi aba – aba, Henry dan Wookie sudah mulai menstarter mobil mereka.

"READY? GO!"

SINGG!

Begitu Kibum memberi aba – aba dengan mengibarkan bendera putih, Henry dan Wookie langsung tancap gas meninggalkan garis start.

"Wookie, hati – hati. Jangan sampai kau menabrak." Aku mengingatkan Wookie untuk tetap hati – hati. Jalanan sekitar bengkel Kibum cukup banyak di pagi hari seperti ini. Apalagi jalan di sini banyak beelokan dan tikungannya, yahh walau tidak terlalu tajam.

"Tenanglah hyung, serahkan padaku." Ujar Wookie.

Aku kembali diam di kursi samping kemudi yg tengah di kendalikan Wookie, sesekali menengok kesepion untuk melihat mobil Henry.

"Bocah china itu payah." Ucapku saat melihat tak ada tanda – tanda kemunculan mobilnya.

"WOOKIE AWAS!"

CKITT!

"Hyaaaa bocah itu mengagetkanku!" pekik Wookie.

Pantas Henry tidak ada di belakang, ia memotong jalan dan tiba – tiba muncul di depan mobil Wookie. Hampir saja tadi Wookie menabraknya.

"Sial! Bagaimana ini hyung? Aku tidak bisa menyusulnya." Tanya Wookie.

"Biarkan saja, kurasa dia memang memiliki kemampuan." Jawabku enteng.

"Hyung, kau benar – benar akan memasukannya ke dalam Genk?" Tanya Wookie sambil tetap menyetir.

"Sudahlah, perhatikan saja jalannya." Jawabku dan Wookie pun kembali focus pada jalanan.

Dan pada akhirnya Henry memang berhasil mengalahkan Wookie, ia cukup pintar dengan menggunakan jalan pintas. Aku rasa dia bisa menjadi tambahan yg bagus untuk memperkuat Genk-ku.

"Baiklah Henry-ssi, kau ku terima masuk ke dalam Genk."

"Gamsahamnida Sungmin hyung."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Henry.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Sementara itu, di markas Genk The Gold Dragon. Hangeng tampak sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang. Heechul yg duduk di sofa hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya itu sambil mengelus kucing kesayangannya.

"Bagus Henry, jangan lupakan tugasmu."

"Zhoumi juga sudah masuk ke dalam Genk Kyuhyun"

"Baik, aku tunggu kabar baik selanjutnya"

Piip

"Hahahaha tak ku sangka Henry dan Zhoumi masuk dengan mudah ke dalam Genk mereka, apa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yg terlalu bodoh ya? Hahaha.." Tawa Hangeng senang.

"Hannie-ah, jangan berisik! Heebum sedang tidur!." tegur Heechul.

"Mianhae Heenim, aku terlalu senang." Ucap Hangeng dan ikut bergabung bersama kekasihnya.

"Kau seharusnya jangan menganggap ketua Genk – genk itu bodoh, anak buahmu saja yang licik." Ucap Heechul masih tetap asyik mengelus kucing kesayangannya.

"Hei mereka tidak licik, mereka hanya memiliki teknik." Hangeng berusaha membela.

"Ya teknik licik! Kenapa sih kau masih belum juga bisa menerima kekalahanmu. Jadi kan tidak perlu repot begini" ujar Heechul sambil menatap Hangeng.

"Tidak bisa! Ini menyangkut harga diri dan reputasiku sebagai ketua Genk The Gold Dragon yg di takuti!" Hangeng bercap dengan agak kasar.

Heechul hanya mendelik mendengar ucapan Hangeng, sejak awal Heechul memang kurang setuju dengan rencana Hangeng yg menyusupkan anak buahnya ke dalam Genk saingannya. Tapi Hangeng sama sekali tak mendengarkannya.

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sudah sampai di markas Genk Devil Race, awalnya Donghae, Yesung dan Siwon terkejut melihat Kyuhyun membawa orang lain ke dalam markas mereka. Tapi setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskan akhirnya mereka mengerti.

"Wahh kau hebat juga bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun yg selama ini tidak terkalahkan." Ucap Siwon.

"Itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan!." Kyuhyun kesal dan segera mengelak.

"Mobilmu cukup menarik, kau penyuka ular ya?" Tanya Yesung pada Zhoumi.

"Tidak terlalu, aku hanya menganggap ular sangat keren." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah bergabung bersama Genk lain di china?" Tanya Donghae sambil menatap Zhoumi penuh selidik.

Zhoumi terdiam, ia tahu kalau Donghae menaruh curiga padanya karna saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di markas itu. Donghae sudah mengamatinya, sekarang Zhoumi mengerti kenapa Hangeng menyuruhnya menggunakan mobil lain untuk menjalankan misi ini.

"T-tidak." Jawab Zhoumi berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Donghae mengangguk dan Zhoumi cukup merasa lega. Tapi ia masih harus berhati – hati terhadap Donghae.

"Kau tinggal di mana selama di korea?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin menyewa sebuah rumah." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa, sebaiknya Zhoumi tinggal di luar saja. Dia masih orang baru, kita tidak bisa langsung percaya kepadanya." Ucap Donghae.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa menyewa rumah di dekat sini." Ucap Zhoumi.

Zhoumi benar – benar harus waspada terhadap Donghae, sepertinya Donghae mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya. Mungkin Donghae sempat melacak tentang anggota Genk The Gold Dragon, meski selama ini Zhoumi berada di china dan jarang berada di korea bisa saja Donghae melacaknya sampai ke china.

Sementara itu di bengkel Kibum, Sungmin dan anggota Genknya tengah mengobrol bersama Henry. Bukan obrolan serius, hanya obrolan ringan biasa. Sedari tadi yg paling antusias terhadap Henry adalah Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau pernah bergabung bersama Genk lain di china? Apa nama genk-mu, lalu kau mendapat Rank keberapa di genk-mu? Kalau aku disini menempati Rank ke-2. Sementara Sungmin hyung ke-1." Eunhyuk terus bertanya dan bicara tanpa henti, yg lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan hyperaktif Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae Eunhyuk hyung, bisakah kau bicara pelan – pelan? Aku kurang mengerti ucapanmu jika kau bicara secepat itu." Ujar Henry, semua langsung tergelak mendengar ucapan Henry yg terdengar sangat polos. Sementara Eunhyuk sweatdrop karna ucapan panjang lebarnya tidak di mengerti sama sekali oleh Henry.

"hahaha sudahlah Hyukkie, kau jangan terlalu banyak bertanya pada Henry." Ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"Eh tapi aku penasaran juga, Henry-ah.. apa kau pernah bergabung bersama Genk lain saat di china?" Tanya Wookie, Henry yg tadinya ikut tertawa mendadak diam dan terlihat gugup.

"T-tidak." Jawab Henry terbata.

"memang di sana tidak ada Genk?" Tanya Kibum.

"A-ada, t-tapi aku lebih suka sendiri. Hasil yg di dapat lebih banyak." Jawab Henry mencoba mencari alasan yg masuk akal untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

"Oh iya, kau tadi bilang masih belum tahu akan tinggal dimana selama di korea? Bagaimana jika kau tinggal bersamaku di apartemenku." Sungmin menawarkan tinggal bersamanya.

"Ah gomawo hyung." Ucap Henry.

Mendengar tawaran yg di tawarkan Sungmin pada Henry, Wookie menjadi sedikit khawatir. Walaupun Henry terlihat seperti orang baik, tapi mereka baru saja saling mengenal dan Sungmin sudah langsung mengajak Henry tinggal bersamanya. Wookie merasa itu sedikit berlebihan, tapi ia tak berani untuk mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

Author poV end

TBC

Terimakasih buat yang udah review ff abal ini :)


	3. Chapter 3

FF KyuMin / Street Racer / Yaoi / Part 3

Author : Sii Hyun EvilBaby KyuMin  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other cast : All member Super Junior  
Genre : Yaoi, action  
Ratting : T  
Disclaimer : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo, Mengandung unsur seks dan sedikit kekerasan maka anak kecil di harapkan jangan baca

Summary : Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembalap jalanan, ia memiliki Genk bernama Devil Racer. Dan 3 Genk saingannya The Gold Dragon, White Angel dan Sexy Road.

^^KyuMin In Action^^

Sungmin poV

Akhirnya hari ini tiba, aku harus bisa mengalahkan bocah evil itu dan menyuruhnya memperbaiki mobilku. Tapi aku sebenarnya agak ragu mengikuti balapan ini, bagaimana jika aku kalah? Bocah itu pasti menyuruhku melakukan hal yg tidak – tidak.

"Sungmin hyung, Tenanglah, aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan bocah itu." Eunhyuk memberiku semangat.

"Ne Hyukkie gomawo." Aku tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung kau harus hati – hati ne, jangan sampai mesin-mu mengalami blow engine. Perhatikan kecepatanmu." Ujar Kibum, aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya Genk Devil Racer datang, Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiriku dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

"Hai baby, kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanyanya dengan nada menjijikan.

"Berhenti memangilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu Cho Kyuhyun!." Teriakku marah.

"Aku hanya membiasakan diri saja, dan sebaiknya kau pun membiasakan dirimu dengan panggilan itu. Karna jika kau kalah kali ini, maka kau akan jadi milikku." Ucapnya dengan tenang dan masih menyeringai.

"Kau gila!." Bentakku dan aku segera beranjak masuk ke dalam mobilku, tak ingin berlama – lama bicara dengan namja itu.

Tuhan semoga aku menang kali ini, aku tidak mau menjadi milik namja itu. Aku masih normal, namja itu saja yg tidak waras. Tolong bantu aku Tuhan.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Sungmin datang ke tempat balapan yg sudah di tentukan Kyuhyun bersama dengan Genk-nya, termasuk Henry. Kyuhyun datang 20 menit setelahnya juga bersama dengan Genk-nya dan Zhoumi pun ikut. Zhoumi tersenyum kecil ke arah Henry dan di balas senyuman juga oleh Henry. Sepertinya mereka saling memberi kode masing – masing.

"Baiklah balapan kali ini 2 LAP sejauh 13 KM, kalian siap?" Kibum berdiri ditengah mobil Porsche Carrera GT Kyuhyun dan Lamborgini Murcielago miliknya.

Kedua ketua Genk itu mengangguk dan mulai menstarter mobil mereka. Kibum mengangkat bendera putih dan bersiap memberi aba – aba. Sungmin memegang erat setirnya dan kakinya sudah stand by untuk menginjak gas.

"READY? GO!"

SIIIIINGGG

Kedua mobil itu melesat dengan cepat begitu bendera putih berkibar, anggota Genk mereka bersorak untuk menyemangati ketua mereka.

"Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya." Ucap Sungmin dalam hati, tangannya terulur untuk menarik koplingnya ke level 2 dan semakin menambah kecepatannya. Angka pada speed meternya menunjukan 130 KM.

BRAKK!

"Shit!" Sungmin yg tengah focus memandang jalan di depannya terkejut saat dari arah samping kananya, Kyuhyun menghantam mobilnya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan marah, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai menatap Sungmin.

SRETT

BRAK!

Sungmin membalas Kyuhyun dengan menghantamkan mobilnya pada mobil Kyuhyun, tidak di perdulikannya jika nanti mobil lamborgini kesyangannya ini body-nya akan lecet.

"Woow kau sedang marah ya? Kau terlihat manis saat sedang marah." Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Diam kau!."

SRETT

BRAKK!

Sungmin kembali menghantamkan mobilnya pada mobil Kyuhyun, ia benar – benar sudah emosi sekarang. Di pikirannya hanya ada kata 'bagaimana cara melenyapkan bocah evil itu'

"Hmm aku berubah pikiran, kau terlihat menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Tapi tetap imut hahaha.."

"Argghhh!"

SRETT

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Hantaman bertubi – tubi Sungmin pada mobil Kyuhyun, menandakan betapa marahnya ia sekarang. Kyuhyun yg menyadari Sungmin sudah benar – benar marah akhirnya berhenti menggodanya.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu di garis finish sayang!."

SINGGG

Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mendahului Sungmin, Sungmin benar – benar murka. Ia memukul setirnya dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Ia melupakan peringatan Kibum untuk memperhatikan kecepatannya, speed meter Sungmin sudah mencapai 150 KM saat ini. Dan jika sudah mencapai angka 180 KM maka mobil Sungmin akan blow engine.

"Wahh ia benar – benar berambisi untuk mengalahkanku." Gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat kaca spion mobilnya dan menemukan Sungmin tengah mengejar mobilnya. Kyuhyun menambah lagi maneuver kecepatannya.

Sungmin melihat di depan ada tikungan yang cukup tajam, ia melihat ada celah untuknya melewati Kyuhyun. Seringai tercipta di wajah manisnya, ia kembali menekan pedal gasnya dan berusaha lebih dekat dengan mobil Kyuhyun.

"Ini saatnya" batin Sungmin. Ternyata benar apa yg di katakan Eunhyuk kalau Kyuhyun tidak ahli soal drift. Kyuhyun berbelok terlalu lebar sehingga memberi celah untuk Sungmin lewat.

SRETTT

"Wohoooo aku berhasil melewatinya hahaha..!" Sungmin berteriak senang setelah berhasil melewati Kyuhyun, kini ia memimpin di depan.

"Sial!." Kyuhyun mengumpat dan segera menyusul Sungmin.

CKITT

BRAK!

"Aww!." Sungmin memkik kemudian melihat kebelakang, Kyuhyun sudah berada di belakangnya. Dari wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau Kyuhyun tengah kesal.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyusulku!." Ujar Sungmin dan mem-block setiap gerakan mobil Kyuhyun yang hendak mendahuluinya.

"Arggh sial! Dia mempermainkanku eoh?!" Kyuhyun sudah sangat geram Sungmin terus menghalangi jalannya. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai Finish untuk LAP-1.

Kyuhyun mencoba berfikir, kira – kira bagaimana caranya ia menghentikan mobil Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun teringat trick Zhoumi. Mungkin ia bisa menggunakanya nanti, seringai licik kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menang untuk LAP ke-1 ini.

"Lihat! Sungmin hyung memimpin! Huaa.." teriak Wookie senang saat mobil Sungmin melewati Finish lebih dulu.

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu, masih 1 LAP lagi." Ucap seorang namja yg tengah bersandar pada mobil Porsche 911 Turbo s (996) warna merah metaliknya. Wookie hanya mendengus dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan namja itu.

"Horeee Sungmin hyung memimpin!." Teriak Eunhyuk juga.

"Berisik kau Lee Hyukjae!." Bentak Donghae yg saat itu kebetulan berada di dekat Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?! Kau tahu dari mana nama asliku?!" Tanya Eunhyuk terkejut.

"Bukan urusanmu aku tahu dari mana." Jawab Donghae kemudian berlalu menuju mobil Toyota Supra miliknya.

Sementara itu KyuMin masih berlomba saling mendahului, Sungmin masih memimpin di depan Kyuhyun. Ia benar – benar tidak memberi celah untuk Kyuhyun melewatinya.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Dia benar – benar ingin mengalahkanku, dari tadi ia terus mem-block jalanku. Aku akui kemampuannya sangat baik, terutama soal drift. Pasti ia mempelajarinya selama di Jepang. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku melewatinya?

"Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun berfikir, percuma saja menggunakan NOS jika jalannya di halangi oleh dia. Kecuali.."

CKITT

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

"Hehehe kecuali membuatnya menyingkir dari jalanku."

"Terima kasih manis!." Aku menggodanya lagi saat melewati mobilnya. Hahaa wajah kesalnya sangat menggemaskan.

Sekarang aku harus mempertahankan posisiku, giliranku yg terus memblock jalannya. Mungkin untuk di jalan lurus seperti ini aku masih bisa menghalanginya. Tapi bagaimana saat di tikungan itu?

Kini tikungan itu sudah ada di depan mata, bagaimana caranya aagar aku tidak berbelok terlalu lebar hingga memberi celah untuk Sungmin lewat? Aishh aku tidak biasa nge-drift.

SRETT

"Sial!" uhk dia berhasil melewatiku lagi, baiklah tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus menggunakan NOS.

PUSH

Aku berhasil melewatinya dan memimpin lagi, tapi tak lama Sungmin sudah menyusulku lagi. Sepertinya ia juga menggunakan NOS. speed meter-ku sudah mencapai angka 200 KM.  
Di tengah balapan yg sudah hampir mencapai akhir ini, aku dan Sungmin masih terus berlomba untuk saling mendahului. Garis Finish sudah semakin terlihat di depan.

Aku masih focus pada jalan di depanku, sampai asap putih tipis sedikit mengganggu penglihatanku. Aku sempat khawatir, apa mesinku blow engine? Tapi nyatanya asap putih itu bukan berasal dari mobilku, itu dari mobil Sungmin.

"Aku akan memenangkanmu Lee Sungmin." Ucapku dalam hati. Semakin lama mobil Sungmin semakin melambat, dan aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memenangkan balapan ini.

Dengan keadaan NOS yg semakin menipis aku berusaha mencapai finish, dan aku pun berhasil melewati finish terlebih dahulu dari pada Sungmin.

CEKLEK

"Hahaha heii lihat juara kalian telah kembali." Aku pun turun dari mobilku dan langsung di sambut sorak – sorai dari anggota Genk-ku.

"Woow kau hebat Kyu! haha." Donghae hyung merangkulku, di susul Siwon hyung.

"Great job Kyu!." ucap Siwon hyung.

"Selamat Kyu, atas kemenanganmu." Zhoumi menghampiriku bersama Yesung hyung dan memberi ucapan selamat.

Waktunya bersenang – senang, Lee Sungmin sekarang kau menjadi milikku. Akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut padaku. Hahaha..

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

Aku turun dari mobilku dengan tampang lesu dan kusut, hancur sudah. Aku harus rela menjadi budak bocah evil itu. Ohh Tuhan, kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku? Mobil kesayanganku pun turut menjadi korban..

"Hyung gwencanha?" Wookie orang pertama yg menghampiriku dan menanyakan keadaanku, lalu di susul Eunhyuk dan Henry. Sementara Kibum langsung memeriksa mesin mobilku yg sepertinya blow engine.

"Hueeee Wookieeee!." Aku tak kuasa menahan kesedihanku, aku langsung memeluk Wookie dengan erat.

"Shhtt..Sungmin hyung, jangan menangis. Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Eunhyuk berbisik padaku.

PLETAK!

"Aww hyung!." Pekik Eunhyuk setelah ku jitak.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Setelah kalah oleh bocah evil itu aku aku harus mau menjadi budaknya?! Coba kau bayangkan jika ini terjadi padamu?! Bagaimana perasaanmu hah!" Aku membentak Eunhyuk dengan keras, sebagai pelampiasan amarahku. Eunhyuk terlihat beringsut mundur.

"Tenangkan dirimu hyung." Ujar Kibum yg telah selesai memeriksa mesin mobilku.

"Aku kesal Kibummie! Hiks.." Aku sedikit terisak saking kesal dan marahnya!.

"Manis.." Uhk sekarang apalagi?! Kenapa bocah itu senang sekali menggodaku?.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!." Aku menepis tangannya yg merangkulku.

"Kau sudah kalah, dan sesuai perjanjian jika kau kalah maka kau akan menjadi milikku. Sekarang, ayo ikut denganku!." Ucapnya berbisik tepat di telingaku, membuat wajahku memanas merasakn hembusan nafasnya yg begitu hangat menerpa wajahku.

SRET

"Hyaaa lepas! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu!." Aku terkejut saat ia menarik tanganku, aku berusaha melepaskan diri namun ia mengenggam tanganku dengan sangat kuat.

"Tenanglah, kita akan bersenang – senang." Ucapnya yg terdengar sangat menakutkan bagiku.

"ANDWAEEE!"

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu segera melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat yg baru saja mereka jadikan arena balapan.  
Sementara anggota dari kedua Genk itu hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan ketua mereka yg sepintas seperti seorang ibu yg memaksa anaknya pulang dan si anak tidak mau di bawa pulang hingga menangis, meronta – ronta minta di lepaskan. -_-

"Benar – benar kekanakan." Ujar Siwon.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas." Ajak Yesung.

Anggota Genk Devil Racer pun memutuskan kembali ke markas mereka dan membiarkan Kyuhyun, melihat anggota Devil racer sudah beranjak pergi anggita Sexy road pun memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang saja." Ujar Kibum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin hyung?." Tanya Wookie.

"Biarkan saja, itukan sudah jadi kesepakatan mereka, kalau Sungmin hyung kalah ya harus mau melakukan apapun kemauan Kyuhyun." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan enteng.

"Ya! Hyung tidak kasihan sama sekali pada Sungmin hyung?!" bentak Wookie.

"Lalu apa yg bisa kta lakukan? Kita tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi." Ucap Eunhyuk membela diri.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Henry-ah, tolong kau beritahu kami kalau Sungmin hyung pulang ke apartemen." Ucap Kibum.

"Ne hyung."

Kibum pun pergi menggunakan mobil Sungmin, sekalian akan ia perbaiki mobil Sungmin di bengkelnya. Wookie,Eunhyuk dan Henry pun pulang ke tempat mereka masing – masing.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pergi dengan mobilnya entah kemana,Sungmin tidak terlalu kesal karna kalah sehingga Sungmin sedari tadi hanya diam, tapi dalam hati ia takut Kyuhyun akan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Ya,kenapa kau hanya diam sedari tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, mencoba mengajak bicara Sungmin. Namun Sungmin tak menjawab.

"Kau takut aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin tetap tidak menjawab.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah, ia tak lagi mengajak Sungmin bicara. Ia focus menyetir, sesekali melirik Sungmin yg duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin terlihat kedinginan, Kyuhyun merasa kasihan. Ia pun mematikan AC mobilnya.

Malam yg semakin larut di tambah udara yg semakin dingin membuat Sungmin benar – benar mengantuk. Tapi ia harus waspada pada Kyuhyun, karna ia tak tahu kemana Kyuhyun akan membawanya, tapi rasa kantuk itu begitu kuat menggodanya. Hingga Sungmin akhirnya menyerah dan tertidur.

"Kita sam-" Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Sungmin yg tertidur.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung apartemen, ia terkejut saat melihat Sungmin telah tertidur pulas. Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah Kyuhyun kala melihat wajah tidur Sungmin yg sangat damai.

"Padahal aku mengantarmu pulang, tapi kau malah tidur di mobilku." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan beranjak dari gedung apartemen itu. Kyuhyun tak tega jika harus membangunkan Sungmin yg tengah tertidur pulas, dan ia juga malas menggendong Sungmin dan mengantarkannya masuk sampai kamar apartemennya. Jadi Kyuhyun lebih memilih membawa Sungmin ke tempatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan keluar dari mobilnya, Kyuhyun sempat kesusahan karna ternyata tubuh Sungmin cukup berat. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap berusaha agar Sungmin tak terbangun. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, menyelemutinya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Have a nice dream My Bunny."

Setelahnya Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar tersebut dan membiarkan Sungmin tertidur dengan tenang di kamarnya.

TBC

Gomawo reviewnya :) buat yang penasaran sama mobil - mobil yang di pake sama member SJ di FF ini bisa searching aja di internet ne^^


	4. Chapter 4

FF KyuMin / Street Racer / Yaoi / Part 4

Author : Sii Hyun EvilBaby KyuMin  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other cast : All member Super Junior  
Genre : Yaoi, action  
Ratting : T  
Disclaimer : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo, Mengandung unsur seks dan sedikit kekerasan maka anak kecil di harapkan jangan baca

Summary : Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembalap jalanan, ia memiliki Genk bernama Devil Racer. Dan 3 Genk saingannya The Gold Dragon, White Angel dan Sexy Road.

^^KyuMin In Action^^

Still Author poV

Mentari telah terbit dan kini hampir berada di puncaknya, namun Sungmin masih asyik bergelut dengan mimpinya. Sepertinya balapan semalam membuatnya amat kelelahan, karna bukan saja energy yg terkuras tetapi emosinya juga ikut terkuras karna ulah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh.."

Sungmin melenguh pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya, merasa sangat nyaman sehingga enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Hei bangun kelinci tukang tidur, ini sudah hampir siang."

Terdengar suara yg (untuk saat ini) Sungmin benci, ia langsung bangun dan sadar sepenuhnya saat mendengar suara itu begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kyaaaaa! Apa yg kau lakukan di sini?! Apa yg kau lakukan padaku! Kyaaa babo! Pergiii!"

Sungmin berteriak saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yg tengah berbaring di ranjang yg sama dengannya dengan keadaan tubuh atasnya polos. Kyuhyun langsung menghindari serangan Sungmin yg dengan ganas memukuli Kyuhyun dengan bantal dan guling.

BUK !

"Ya! Berhenti memukuliku! Aku bisa jelaskan!."

"Kau dasar mesum! Apa yg kau lakukan padaku semalam hah!? Rasakan ini!"

BUK!  
BUK!

"Aww berhenti! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu! Ya ! jangan memukul wajahku!"

"Bohong! Dasar kau setan mesum aku membe—"

BRUKK

Kata – kata Sungmin terhenti saat tiba – tiba Kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di atas kasur. Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat, tak berani membukanya karna ia tahu saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menindih tubuhnya.

"Kelinci manis, bisa tidak kau jangan ribut eumm? Aku akan jelaskan padamu, jadi dengarkan baik – baik ne."

Kyuhyun mengusap dengan lembut pipi chubby Sungmin dan berkata dengan suara yg juga lembut, posisinya masih tetap menindih Sungmin dan mencengkram tangannya.

"Semalam aku hanya ingin mengantarkanmu pulang ke apartemenmu, tapi kau malah tertidur di dalam mobilku. Jadi karna aku malas menggendong tubuh 'montok'mu masuk ke dalam apartemen ,jadi aku membawamu ke markasku."

Sungmin membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam Kyuhyun. Tadinya ia akan meluncurkan protes pada Kyuhyun, namun entah mengapa saat bertatapan dengan mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjadi kehilangan kata – katanya.

"Dan semalam aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, tadinya aku ingin tidur di kamar yg kosong. Tapi karna tidak terbiasa aku pindah lagi ke kamarku. Kamar yg semalaman kau pakai tidur ini, dan soal kenapa aku tidak mengenakan pakaian atasku adalah karna aku terbiasa tidur tanpa mengenakan atasan."

Jelas Kyuhyun lagi, setelah itu Kyuhyun bangun dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin.

"Bangunlah, mandi dan sarapan. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sungmin hanya terdiam memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yg kini telah hilang di balik pintu kamar itu, dadanya serasa bergemuruh saat tadi posisinya sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas garis wajah rupawan Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat detak jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Huh sial sekali pagi – pagi aku sudah hampir babak belur di hajar kelinci itu, bukannya berterima kasih karna aku sudah berbaik hati menampungnya di kamarku semalam.  
Tapi pertengkaran kami serasa begitu manis, ia salah paham padaku mengira aku telah berbuat sesuatu padanya hanya karna aku tidur di sampingnya dalam keadaan topless.

"Hei Kyu, kenapa kau tersenym aneh seperti itu?" Aku terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Yesung hyung yg entah sejak kapan berada di dapur ini.

"H-hyung, kapan kau datang? Yg lainnya mana?" Tanyaku mengalihkan topic.

"Baru saja, mereka semua ada di ruang tengah." Jawabnya sambil melangkah menuju kulkas mengambil minum.

"Cepatlah mandi dan berpakaian, kami menunggumu ." Ujarnya lalu pergi menuju ruang tengah.

Aku pun segera bersiap, karna kamarku sedang di pakai oleh Sungmin terpaksa aku mandi di kamar kosong yg ada di sebelah kamarku. Setelah itu aku hendak pergi menemui anggota genk-ku di ruang tengah markas kami.

CEKLEK

CEKLEK

"Wooww kita kedatangan tamu rupanya, Lee Sungmin. Ketua Genk Sexy Road yg sekarang telah berstatus sebagai kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ketua Genk The Devil Racer. Amazing! Prok Prok Prok hahaha"

Aishh ikan nemo sialan! Beraninya dia mengejekku! Ish Sungmin juga, kenapa kami musti berbarengan keluar dari kamar masing - masing?. Semua anggota minus Zhoumi hyung yg sepertinya belum datang, ikut mentertawaiku.

"Diam hyung!." Teriakku kesal, semua anggota Genk-ku pun diam.

"Wah apa yg terjadi semalam Kyu? Kau membawa Sungmin kemari,berarti terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon hyung yg entah kenapa menjurus ke hal yg tidak sepatutunya di bahas.

"Kau hebat Kyu, bisa mengalahkannya di jalanan sekaligus di ranjang! Bwaahahaha.." Ishh dan si ikan nemo ini malah mengatakan sesuatu yg benar – benar frontal! Apa mereka juga salah paham padaku?

Kulihat Sungmin wajahnya sudah memerah, sepertinya karna menahan marah dan malu. Sebenarnya aku tak jauh berbeda dengannya, wajahku juga memerah.

"Hyung kalian salah paham, kami tidak melakukan apapun semalam." Ujarku menocba membereskan kesalah pahaman ini.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi saat kami baru tiba, kami sempat mendengar suara ribut – ribut di kamarmu." Tanya Yesung hyung sambil menatap jail padaku.

"Ehemm..mianhae,, tapi memang tidak terjadi apapun di antara kami semalam. Kyuhyun-ssi hanya berbaik hati menampungku karna semalam aku ketiduran di mobilnya." Sungmin yg sepertinya jengah ikut menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengantarkanmu ke apartemenmu? Aku kan sudah memberikan data lengkapmu pada bocah ini." Tanya Donghae hyung penuh selidik. Memang benar aku meminta Donghae hyung untuk mencarikan data mengenai Lee Sungmin, jadi aku mengetahui segala hal tentang dirinya juga tentang alamat tempat tinggalnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tega sekali. Dulu saat aku yg jadi Leader Genk ini kau menolakku. Tapi kenapa pada bocah ini kau begitu cepat tunduk? Padahal aku jauh lebih tampan dari bocah ini." Aku langsung memberikan death glare pda Siwon hyung. Jadi dulu dia sempat menyukai Sungmin juga?!

"Itukan dulu! Sekarang akulah leadernya dan aku jauh lebih tampan darimu hyung!." Ucapku kesal.

"Huahahaha uri Kyuhyun cemburu rupanya." Ishh lama – lama aku bisa habis di jadikan bahan cibiran mereka.

"Ahh sudah – sudah! Aku mau pergi mengantar Sungmin dulu. Kalian tunggu saja disini. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Aku langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan segera mengantarnya pulang. Di dalam mobil kami sama – sama diam, suasan canggung begitu terasa. Aku ingin mengajaknya bicara, tapi aku rasa moodnya sedang buruk dan akan mengabaikan perkataanku seperti yg di lakukannya kemarin malam.

"Sudah sampai, maaf atas insiden salah paham tadi."

BLAM

Huft~ ia benar – benar marah rupanya, ia langsung turun membanting pintu mobilku tanpa menghiaraukan ucapanku. Dengan malas aku menjalankan mobilku untuk kembali ke markas, lihat saja aku akan buat perhitungan pada mereka!

Aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan yg lumayan cepat, tak kuperdulikan jalanan kota seoul yg saat ini sudah ramai oleh orang – orang yg sibuk akan berangkat kerja ataupun sekolah. Aku sedang benar – benar kesal saat ini.

SIINGG!

Terdengar suara sirine mobil, dan saat aku menengok ke belakang ada 2 mobil polisi yg tengah mengejarku. Bagus, lengkap sudah penderitaanku pagi ini.

"Sial!"

Aku memukul dengan kesal setir kemudiku, polisi – polisi itu memperburuk suasana hatiku dengan suara mobil bodoh mereka yg berisik!

"Kau yg di dalam mobil Porsche warna biru dengan plat nomor C 137 KH segera menepi!"

Salah satu mobil polisi itu berhasil menyusulku dan kini berada tepat di sisi kiriku, salah satu petugasnya menyuruhku menepi. Heuh jangan harap aku akan melakukan perintah kalian!

SRET

BRAK!

Aku membanting setirku kekiri dan menabrak mobil polisi itu, setelah itu segera aku tancap gas dan menaikan koplingku ke level 2.

"Belum menyerah rupanya." Polisi – polisi itu ternyata masih mengejarku. Kali ini mobilnya bertambah menjadi 3 unit.

sejenak aku bisa melupakan kekesalanku dan mulai menikmati permainan kejar – kejaran dengan polisi ini. Yah lumayanlah untuk hiburan di pagi hari, bukankah aku sudah lama tidak mengacaukan kota?

"Kau pengendara Porsche warna biru dengan plat nomor C 137 K segera menepi atau kami terpaksa menembak mobilmu!" Polisi itu memperingatiku melalui pengeras suara yg mereka bawa.

"Coba saja tembak kalau kau bisa!" Aku berteriak menerima tantangan mereka.

2 petugas dari 2 mobil polisi berbeda mengarahkan senjatanya pada mobilku, bersiap untuk menembak. Aku mulai sedikit panik, segera kunyalakan GPS untuk membantuku mencari jalan agar aku bisa menghindar.

DOR!

DOR!

SRET!

2 peluru mereka tembakan, tapi untungnya aku berhasil menghindar dengan berbelok ke sebuah jalan yg ada di sebelah kananku. Meskipun aku berhasil menghindar, aku masih belum lolos dari kejaran polisi itu.

"Sial! Awas mereka berani membuat lecet mobilku! Akan ku hancurkan seisi kota!"

Saat ini sudah hampir dekat dengan markasku, tapi aku tidak mungkin kesana jika polisi itu masih mengikutiku. Aku harus mengecoh mereka dan meminta bantuan hyungku yg lain.  
Segera ku raih Handphoneku dan menghubungi Siwon hyung.

"Yeoboseyo hyung! Tolong aku! Aku di kejar oleh polisi!"

"…"

"Cepat suruh Donghae hyung mencarikan jalan keluar untukku! Saat ini aku berada di daerah dekat markas kita!."

"…"

"Ne arraseo! Ppali hyung!."

Piip

Aku kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir, rupanya mobil polisi itu cukup tertinggal jauh di belakang. Tapi sebentar lagi nampaknya mereka akan menyusul, 2 petugas tadi pun sudah siap kembali dengan pistol mereka.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

BRAK!

"Damn!"

Oh sial! Body belakang mobilku terkena tembakan! Ishh kalian sudah membuat satu kesalahan besar dengan membuat mobil kesayanganku lecet!

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau bisa mendengarku?!"

Aku mendengar suara Donghae hyung dari GPS yg tengah aktif, rupanya GPS-ku telah tersambung dengan computer di markas kami.

"Ya hyung! Aku mendengarmu!"

"Bagus, kau tenanglah Siwon dan Zhoumi sudah berangkat untuk membantumu. Sekarang kau ikuti saja rute yg sudah ku tandai di GPS-mu."

"Ne hyung,gomawo."

Aku melihat lagi ke peta yg tercantum dalam GPS, Donghae hyung sudah memberi tanda merah pada jalan – jalan yg harus ku ambil, dan biru pada jalan alternative yg bisa ku lalui jika ada blockade jalan yg di lakukan oleh polisi itu.

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

Huh menybalkan sekali hari ini! Kenapa semalam aku bisa sampai ketiduran di mobil bocah itu dan bangun ada di kamarnya?! Aishh dan anggota genk-nya sangat menyebalkan! Mereka semua dari dulu sama saja, hobby-nya menggodaku!

"Ini hyung tehnya." Henry datang dengan membawa teh.

"Gomawo, taruh saja di meja."

"Kenapa semalam hyung tidak pulang? Aku dan yg lainnya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hyung."

"Aku—aishh sudahlah tak usah kau bertanya soal itu. aku sedang kesal."

"Mianhae."

"Sudahlah, kau kembali saja ke kamar. Nanti sore kita akan ke bengkel Kibummie untuk mengambil mobilku."

"Ne hyung."

Aishhh benar – benar menyebalkan! Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih merasa kesal! Terlebih lagi pada kejadian saat aku bangun tidur dan bocah itu berada di sampingku dengan keadaan topless, aku benar – benar takut ia telah melakukan sesuatu yg buruk padaku.

"Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin, hilangkan pikiran negative itu."

Aku bergumam pada diri sendiri untuk tenang dan melupakan kejadian kemarin malam dimana aku kalah oleh seorang bocah evil, dan kejadian tadi pagi saat bocah evil itu memperlakukanku dan anggota Genk-nya yg menggodaku.

_**~Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Nigashi wa shinai sa Nigirishimetate wa hanasanai yo Baby**_

Handphoneku tiba – tiba berdering, aku segera mengambilnya dan melihat nama Eunhyuk tertera sebagai ID caller yg menelponku.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyukkie-ah.."

"…"

"Gwencanha, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Nanti sore aku akan datang ke bengkel Kibummie untuk mengambil mobilku. Ku harap Kibummie sudah memperbaikinya."

"….."

"Tidak terjadi apa – apa, sungguh. Sudahlah, nanti saja aku cerita pada kalian sekarang aku ingin istirahat dulu. Kepalaku pusing."

"…."

"Ne, annyeong."

Piip

Setelah aku mematikan sambungan telpon dengan Hyukkie aku kembali meletakkan Handphone-ku kembali. Rasanya tubuhku masih terasa lelah, terlebih kepalaku ikut menjadi pusing sekarang. Apa ini merupakan efek samping dari debaran jantungku yg begitu cepat pagi tadi? Apa jangan – jangan aku sakit parah lagi? Aishh benar – benar memusingkan, lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menghindari kejaran polisi, sementara Donghae memandunnya. Siwon dan Zhoumi pun terlihat mengawal Kyuhyun, menyulitkan polisi – polisi itu untuk menangkapnya.  
Saat aksi kejar – kejaran itu masih berlangsung, tanpa sadar mereka melewati daerah tempat markas Genk White Angel berada.

"Hei bukankah itu Kyuhyun dan Genk-nya? Untuk apa mereka lewat sini?" Ujar Shindong yg saat itu kebetulan melihat mobil Kyuhyun dan Genk-nya melintas di depan mini market tempat ia membeli cemilan.

Di susul di belakangnya 5 mobil polisi mengejar mereka, melihat kejadian yg menarik itu Shindong pun segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan bergegas kembali ke markasnya untuk melaporkan apa yg baru saja ia lihat pada Kangin.

Kyuhyun Side..

Kyuhyun sudah hampir terdesak kalau saja Siwon dan Zhoumi tak datang membantunya, mobil polisi itu semakin lama semakin bertambah jumlahnya dan membuat mereka cukup kewalahan. Mereka sudah berusaha mengecoh para polisi itu, namun mereka selalu dapat di temukan kembali oleh polisi – polisi itu,

"Kyu, kurasa sebaiknya kalian berpencar." Usul Donghae.

"Baik. Kau tunjukan jalannya hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae pun menandai lagi peta yg tercantum dalam GPS Kyuhyun, Donghae menandai 3 buah jalan yg masing – masing akan di lewati oleh Kyuhyun,Siwon dan Zhoumi.  
Kyuhyun akan memilih jalan di sebelah selatan, sementara Zhoumi barat dan Siwon utara.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, kalian siap?" Donghae kembali memberi pengarahan.

"Siap!." Jawab ketiganya serempak.

"1…,2….,3.. sekarang! berpencar!"

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi membanting setir mereka sesuai dengan arah jalur yg telah di tentukan, sementara Siwon semakin menginjak pedal gasnya. Mereka pun berhasil terpencar.

"2 mobil polisi bertabrakan karna mungkin terkejut dengan aksi berpencar kalian yg tiba – tiba, kini sisa 3 mobil yg mengikuti masing – masing 1 dari mobil kalian." Donghae memberi informasi.

"Hanya 1 tak masalah, aku bisa mengatasinya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun terus melajukan mobilnya hingga ia melewati jalan g cukup sempit, Kyuhyun menyeringai saat terlintas sebuah ide yg mungkin bisa di bilang extrim tersebut.

CKITT!

"Hei apa yg kau lakukan Kyu?!" Tanya Donghae heran saat Kyuhyun mengehntikan mobilnya dan malah membalikan mobilnya.

"Diamlah hyung, aku akan mengatasi mereka." Jawab Kyuhyun, matanya focus menatap kedepan.

"Ini berbahaya Kyu! sebaiknya kau segera berbalik dan lajukan mobilmu! Aku sudah menandai jalan yg dapat kau lalui dengan aman sampai ke markas kita!." Titah Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau, kabur hanya berlaku bagi para pecundang. Bukan pembalap sepertiku!." Kyuhyun membantah perintah Donghae.

Di ujung jalan sempit itu Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikan mobilnya menjadi berlawanan arah dengan mobil polisi yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mengambil ancang – ancang untuk melajukan mobilnya sekaligus memberi sinyal bahaya pada mobil polisi tersebut.

"Sekali lagi ku katakana Cho Kyuhyun, berbaliklah! Mereka bersenjata!" Dongahe masih berusaha menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berbalik.

"Menyerahlah! Keluar dari mobil itu dengan tangan di atas!." Teriak salah satu dari polisi yg berada di dalam polisinya, sambil mengarahkan senjatanya kea rah mobil Kyuhyun.

"Terlambat untuk mundur! Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku!."

SIIINGGG!

Kyuhyun menginjak dengan tiba – tiba pedal gasnya, bersiap menghantamkan mobilnya pada mobil polisi di depannya. 2 polisi yg berada di dalam mobil itu pun panik seketika, seorang yang sedari tadi membawa pistol mulai melepaskan tembakannya. Sementara rekannya yg bertugas mengemudi segera memundurkan mobilnya dengan panik.

DOR

DOR

DOR

Terdengar suara – suara tembakan yang di layangkan polisi itu pada mobil Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun dengan lincahnya menghindari peluru tersebut. Keadaan terdesak di tambah rasa panik yg luar biasa membuat tembakan polisi itu tak terarah, dan dengan mudah Kyuhyun membaca gerakannya.

SREETT!

Kyuhyun membanting setir kemudinya setelah keluar dari jalan sempit yg tadi ia lalui, ia segera memasang keceptan maksimum untuk menghindari kejaran polisi itu. hingga akhirnya ia benar – benar terbebas dari kejaran polisi – polisi itu.

"Wuhuuu! Yess!" Kyuhyun terlihat senang karna berhasil kabur dari kejaran para polisi itu.

"Kau berhasil Kyu?" Terdengar suara Donghae.

"Ya hyung, sudah kubilang jika hanya 1 bisa kuatasi hahaha.." jawab Kyuhyun membanggakan diri.

"Siwon juga sudah berhasil lolos, tapi aku kehilangan kontak dengan Zhoumi. Segeralah kembali ke markas Kyu." Ujar Donghae.

"Baik hyung."

Kyuhyun pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang untuk menuju markasnya, Kyuhyun melewati rute yang telah Donghae tandai sebelumnya agar ia bisa kembali ke markas dengan selamat tanpa di kejar – kejar oleh polisi lagi.

TBC

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya semoga chap 4 ini gak ngebosenin ya~

Untuk yang nanya FF lama author yg lain bakal di lnjut apa enggak, buat sekarang author lagi sibuk jadi cuman bisa ngeposting FF yang mungkin belum pernah di posting aja, tapi mungkin nanti kalau udah ga sibuk bisa aja di lanjut 


	5. Chapter 5

FF KyuMin / Street Racer / Yaoi / Part 5

Author : Sii Hyun EvilBaby KyuMin

Pairing : KyuMin

Other cast : All member Super Junior

Genre : Yaoi, action

Ratting : T for this part

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, author milik KyuMin XD

Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo, Mengandung unsur kekerasan maka anak kecil di harapkan jangan baca

^^KyuMin In Action^^

Still Author poV

Shindong tiba di markasnya dan langsung menghampiri KangTeuk yg tengah bersantai. Ia benar – benar tak sabar memberitahukan apa yg baru saja di lihatnya, ia yakin Kangin akan sangat senang mendengar beritanya.

"Hyung! Hyung!." Teriak Shindong.

"Aishh ada apa Shindong-ah? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?!" tanya Kangin yg merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Shindong.

"Aku baru saja melihat sesuatu yg menarik!." Jawab Shindong.

"Memang apa yg kau lihat?" Tanya Leeteuk yang penasaran.

"Tadi aku melihat Genk The Devil Racer tengah di kejar polisi, mereka melewati daerah kekuasaan kita." Jawab Shindong.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kangin.

"Ne, dan aku melihat 1 mobil asing, mungkin anggota baru mereka." Jawab Shindong.

"Hmm.. Kurasa ini bisa kita manfaatkan untuk mendapatkan uang." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Apa pikiranmu sama dengan pikiranku chagi?" Tanya Kangin sambil memeluk Leeteuk. Keduanya tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Tentu saja, Shindong-ah. Pergilah ke markas – markas para Genk dan katakan aku mengadakan balapan. Jika mereka tertarik, mereka bisa datang ke tempat biasa." Ujar Leeteuk memerintah Shindong.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Shindong.

Sungmin tengah berada di bengkel Kibum, ia datang bersama dengan Henry. Sungmin tengah menunggu Kibum yang sedang membetulkan mobilnya. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Henry sibuk mengobrol, sedangkan Wookie tak ada di sana karna sedang ada acara keluarga.

"Henry-ah, kau tahu kenapa Sungmin hyung terlihat murung begitu?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Henry.

"Anio hyung, sejak ia pulang siang tadi. Wajahnya memang murung seperti itu." Jawab Henry.

"Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu antara Sungmin hyung dan Cho Kyuhyun itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Mollayo, tapi mungkin saja." Jawab Henry kembali.

Sementara Sungmin, orang yang tadi sedang di bicarakan oleh Eunhyuk dan Henry tetap terdiam dan sesekali terlihat menghela nafas.

_"__perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar kalau mengingat kejadian tadi pagi?"_tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hyung, mobilmu sudah selesai ku perbaiki. Kau bisa mengambilnya." Kibum datang dan membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Ah ne, gomawo Kibummie." Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kibum.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat muram." Kibum yang merasa ada yg tidak beres dengan Sungmin segera saja menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Anio, nan gwencanha." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ayolah hyung, aku sudah mengenalmu selama hampir 5 tahun. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yg tengah kau fikirkan. Ceritakanlah hyung, aku siap mendengarkan." Ujar Kibum.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas, memang sulit menutupi sesuatu dari para sahabatnya yg telah ia kenal selama hampir 5 tahun ini.

"Aku akan bercerita jika aku sudah siap." Jawab Sungmin. Kibum pun berusaha mengerti dan tidak menanyakan apa – apa lagi pada Sungmin. Keduanya lebih memilih diam.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi!"

Dari arah pintu luar terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu dan berteriak.

"Biar aku yang buka." Ujar Eunhyuk.

CEKLEK

"Oh Shindong hyung? Ada apa kemari? Apa Teuki hyung mengadakan balapan lagi?" Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Shindong yg dating.

"Ne, katakan pada Sungmin jika ia tertarik kalian bisa datang ke tempat biasa." Jawab Shindong

"Siapa yg datan Hyukkie hyung?" Tiba – tiba Henry muncul.

"Eh siapa dia?" Tanya Shindong menunjuk Henry.

"Dia Henry lau, anggota baru kami dari china." Jawab Sungmin yg juga muncul.

"Wah ini akan sangat menarik, pastikan kalian datang dengan bocah ini ne.." Ujar Shindong.

"Apa Teuki hyung mengadakan balapan lagi?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, sudah ya aku masih harus mengunjungi markas lain." Jawab Shindong lalu pergi meninggalkan bengkel Kibum.

"Hyung apa kita akan mengikuti balapan ini?" Tanya Henry.

"Entahlah, aku sedang malas." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ayolah hyung, kalau kau tidak mau balapan ya menonton saja." Ujar Eunhyuk merengek.

"Baiklah, persiapkan dirimu Henry. Malam nanti kau yg akan balapan." Ujar Sungmin, Henry hanya mengangguk mengeti.

"Ada apa kau kemari Zhoumi?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada tak suka saat melihat Zhoumi datang ke markasnya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku hanya bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Kenapa kau sampai di kejar polisi?" Tanya Hangeng yang baru saja tiba.

"Sebenarnya yang di kejar itu Kyuhyun, tapi Donghae menyuruhku untuk membantunya lolos jadi aku ikut di kejar juga." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Benarkah? Hmm..kurasa hal ini akan menguntungkan kita." Ujar Hangeng terseyum penuh misteri.

"Apa kau sudah yakin tak ada polisi yang mengikutimu saat kemari? Aku tak ingin terlibat dengan mereka." Tanya Heechul.

"Tenang saja hyung, tak ada yang mengikutiku. Aku juga sudah mematikan GPS yg menghubungkan mobilku dengan markas The Devil Racer." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Bagus Zhoumi, kau melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan sangat baik. Tapi kau harus secepatnya mengerjakan tujuan utama dari rencana kita." Hangeng memuji Zhoumi, Heechul yg mendengar itu langsung saja beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Dasar panda dan koala jelek!" Cibir Heechul pelan.

"Tentu saja, jika ada kesempatan aku akan segera beraksi." Ujar Zhoumi menyeringai.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ada yang datang, cepat kau sembunyi!" Hangeng langsung panic saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Hei tunggu, dimana kau parkirkan mobilmu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Gege tenang saja, aku memarkirkannya di bagasi. Takkan ada yg bias melihatnya." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Baguslah, cepat kau sembunyi!."

Setelah menyuruh Zhoumi bersembunyi Hangeng segera membukakan pintu, sosok namja bertubuh tambun kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Shindong-ah?" Tanya Hangeng, hatinya lega saat melihat Shindong lah yang datang, bukan polisi atau pun anggota Genk The Devil Racer.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan jika nanti malam akan di adakan balapan, jika kau berminat kau bias datang ke tmpat biasa. Akan ada 2 street racer baru yg bertanding." Jawab Shindong.

"Baiklah aku akan datang." Jawab Hangeng.

Shindong pun bergegas pergi lagi untuk mengunjungi markas lain, sementara Hangeng kembali menemui Zhoumi di ruang tengah,

"Sebaiknya kau kembali sebelum Shindong datang ke markasmu." Ucap Hangeng.

"Shindong? Siapa?" Tanya Zhoumi menggunakan bahsa mandarin.

"Dia anggota Genk White Angel yg di ketua Kangin, mereka akan mengadakan balapan dan mengatakan aka nada 2 street racer baru. Kurasa itu kau dan Henry, pasti sebelumnya Shindong telah mendatangi markas Sungmin." Jawab Hangeng panjang lebar.

"Jadi ia datang hanya untuk menyampaikan itu? Kenapa repot – repot harus mendatangi tiap markas jika mereka bisa memberitahukannya melalui telpon." Ujar Zhoumi.

"Sudahlah tak usah banyak bicara, segeralah kembali sebelum ada yg curiga atas hilangnya dirimu." Zhoumi meuruti perintah Hangeng, ia segera kembali ke markas Kyuhyun cs.

Sementara itu di markas The Devil Racer, Genk itu masih kebingungan mencari satu anggota baru mereka yg tiba – tiba hilang. Mereka takut jika Zhoumi tertangkap dan rahasia tentang markas mereka terbongkar.

"Apa sudah ditemukan?" Tanya Yesung yg baru tiba setelah selesai memperbaiki mobil Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Belum." Jawab Donghae yg masih focus menatap layar monitornya.

BRAK!

"Sial! Bagaimana jika dia tertangkap? Sudah pasti kita juga akan tertangkap!." Siwon menggebrak meja dengan keras membuat semua yg ada di sana terkejut.

"Sabarlah hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Zhoumi itu pintar, tidk mungkin ia tertangkap dengan mudah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Ini semua gara – gara kau! Sudah tahu jika pagi dan siang hari banyak polisi masih ngebut juga." Yesung menimpali.

"Ya! Aku sedang kesal saat itu, dan hanya dengan ngebut aku bisa kembali tenang. Lagi pula aku menikmati sesi kejar – kejaraan itu, sangat menyanangkan." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan santai.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu percaya pada Zhoumi, Kyu. Biar bagaimana pun dia orang baru yg belum terlalu kita kenal." Ucap Donghae.

"Ahh sudahlah, kalian semua ini terlalu serius menanggapi hal ini. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Zhoumi akan kembali."

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu terdengar suara deru mesin mobil, Siwon menengintip melalui jendela untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Zhoumi." Ujar Siwon.

"Sudah kubilang kalau dia akan segera kembali."

CEKLEK

"Annyeong, jeongmal mianhae tadi aku tersesat di jalan." Ucap Zhoumi setelah masuk ke dalam markasnya.

"Lalu kenapa GPS-mu mati?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ah benarkah? Mungkin rusak, karna tadi aku sempat bertabrakan dengan mobil polisi." Jawab Zhoumi memberikan alas an. Donghae menatap Zhoumi penuh curiga 'aneh' batinnya.

"Kalau begitu masukan mobilmu ke bengkel, aku akan memperbaikinya." Ujar Yesung.

"Anio hyung, aku tadi sempar perg ke bengkel untuk memperbaikinya." Zhoumi buru – buru menolak tawaran Yesung.

"Jadi tadi kau itu tersesat sambil jalan – jalan? Kau tahu, kami semua di sini panic karna takut kau tertangkap polisi!" Ujar Siwon menatap Zhoumi dengan kesal.

"Mianhae, aku sudah lama tidak ke seoul jadi aku lupa jalan – jalan di sini." Jawab Zhoumi meminta maaf.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa lagi itu? Biar aku lihat."

"Shindong." Ucap Siwon setelah melihat melalui jendela.

"Mau apa dia kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin Teuki hyung dan Kangin akan mengadakan balapan." Jawab Donghae.

"Suruh dia masuk." Suruh Kyuhyun.

CEKLEK

Siwon pun membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Shindong masuk.

"Ada apa kau kemari Shindong-ah?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kangin hyung akan mengadakan balapan, kalian datanglah bersama anggota baru kalian ini." Jawab Shindong sambil menunjuk Zhoumi.

"Rupanya kalian sudah tahu kami punya anggota baru." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, berita besar seperti ini pasti akan sangat cepat menyebar." Ujar Shindong.

"Baiklah, kami akan datang."

"Bagus, itu yang kami harapkan."

Setelah berbincang sejenak akhirnya Shindong pun pergi dari markas Kyuhyun cs. Tinggalah mereka menunggu malam tiba untuk melakukan aksi merela. Menaklukan jalanan kota seoul dengan mobil – mobil tangguh mereka.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Huft~ sebenarnya aku sangat malas datang kesini, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi. Entahlah, semenjak kejadian pagi tadi aku jadi terus membayangkannya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku hingga aku bisa melihat dan merasakan dengan jelas wajah tampannya.

"Aishh apa yg ku pikirkan!?"

Aku langsung mengacak rambut blonde-ku yang baru tadi siang ku warnai. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja ke salon untuk merubah penampilan, mungkin saja jika aku merubah penampilanku bocah itu akan berhenti menggodaku.

"Hyung gwncanha?" Tanya Henry.

"Gwencanha. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau focus untuk balapan perdanamu." Jawabku.

"Aishh menyebalkan! Kenapa sampai sekarang mereka belum datang juga?" Gerut Eunhyuk yg tengah bersandar di mobil miliknya.

"Kau taulah mereka itu seperti apa, mentang – mentang di segani jadi berbuat sesukanya." Timpal Kibum.

Aku kembali terdiam tak menghiraukan sekitar, aku masih belum bisa mengartikan maksud dari debaran jantungku saat pagi tadi Kyuhyun menindihku. Aishh benar – benar memalukan jika ku ingat lagi, tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai bocah itu? Mungkin aku hanya terkejut saja saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu dengan cepat, yahh ku rasa begitu. Aku hanya terkejut.

"Hei kau makin cantik dan manis."

DEG

Aku terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara bass, ishh dia kenapa musti datang sih?! Padahal aku berharap dia tidak menghadiri balapan ini.

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku ini namja!" Ucapku geram, entah berapa kali harus kukatakan pada bocah ini jika aku ini namja!

"Hahaha..kau memang namja, tapi tingkah dan penampilanmu seperti yeoja." Tawanya seperti mengejekku!. Apa aku masih kurang terlihat manly dengan pakaianku yang sekarang? *bayangin Sungmin di MV Sexy,Free & Single yang di part awal*

"Ishh pergi sana jika kau hanya ingin menggodaku!." Bentakku kasar padanya.

"Baiklah aku akan diam di sisimu saja." Aku hanya mendelik tak memperdulikan ucapannya.

Ya Tuhan kenapa wajahku memanas saat tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau aku ini manis dan cantik? Aishh tolong jauhkan hamba dari makhluk tampan namun evil di sampingku ini ya Tuhan.

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Eh itu Sungmin? Aku tak salah lihat bukan? Ia merubah warna rambutnya menjadi blonde, sejujurnya ia terlihat manly saat ini tapi tetap tidak bisa menutupi aegyo yang terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Aku jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Hei kau makin cantik dan manis."

Ia tampak terkejut saat mendengar suaraku, lihatlah wajahnya merona. Ini akan sangat mengasyikan hehehe..XD

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku ini namja!" Ucapnya marah. Tapi aku tidak perduli dan terus menggodanya.

Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin kapan kau akan lembut terhadapku? Yah mungkin karna sifatku yang jahil ini kau membenciku, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti justru kau akan sangat mencintai sifat jahilku ini.

"Hei kalian jangan hanya berduaan saja, balapan akan segera di mulai!." Seru Yesung hyung padaku dan Sungmin.

"Aishh menganggu saja." Ucapku kesal.

Kami pun menghampiri masing – masing anggota kami. Aku tidak tahu kalau di Genk Sungmin juga terdapat anggota baru yg sama – sama datang dari china.

Pantas saja Kangin hyung dan Teuki hyung mengadakan balapan ini, rupanya mereka mengetahui tentang anggota baruku dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah akan ku jelaskan lagi peraturannya dari awal.. bla ..bla..bla"

Teuki hyung menjelaskan kembali peraturan balapan pada peserta, mungkin karna mereka peserta baru jadi Teuki hyung menjelaskan kembali peraturannya.

"Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Teuki hyung. Zhoumi dan bocah china yang terlihat seperti gumpalan mocha itu mengangguk.

"Kalian si—"

"Tunggu!"

Semua orang langsung menatap ke arah sumber suara yang menginterupsi penjelasan Teuki hyung. Orang itu Heechul hyung, kekasih dari Hangeng ketua dari The Golden Dragon.

"Ada apa Chullie-ah?" Tanya Teuki hyung.

"Aku ingin ikut bergabung dalam balapan kali ini, semoga kau tidak keberatan." Wah ini sungguh jarang terjadi, Heechul hyung akan turun langsung ke jalan dan berbalapan?

"Kau serius?" Tanya Kangin, kini orang – orang semakin pensaran dengan kesungguhan ucapan namja cantik itu.

"Tentu, sudah lama aku tidak beraksi." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah kau boleh bergabung, aku juga akan bergabung." What?! Kangin hyung juga akan ikut bergabung dalam balapan ini?

"Sedikit mengenang masa lalu, Kangin-ah?"

Ok, aku tahu kalau mereka dulu juga pernah Berjaya menjadi seorang street racer yang tangguh. Dan hari ini mereka akan kembali membuktikannya dengan melawan para street racer baru?

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika Heechul hyung dan Kangin hyung bergabung dalam balapan ini?" Tanyaku pada Sungmin yg sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin Henry bisa mengatasi mereka." Oh jadi nama bocah mocha itu Henry rupanya.

"Ia berasal dari china juga?" Tanyaku.

"Ne, tapi ia lahir di kanada." Jawabnya dingin.

Apa dia masih marah soal kejadian memalukan pagi tadi? Sikapnya dingin sekali padaku. Aku lebih senang Sungmin marah padaku dari pada mendinginkan (?)ku seperti ini.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

3 mobil telah berjajar rapih di belakang garis start, mobil CLK 500 milik Zhoumi, Evolution VIII milik Henry, Mercedes-Benz SLR: McLaren milik Heechul dan GTO milik Kangin. Semuanya sudah siap di posisi masing – masing menunggu aba – aba dari Leeteuk.

"READY?GO!"

SINGG!

Ke-4 mobil itu langsung tancap gas begitu Leeteuk member aba – aba, balapan telah di mulai 2 street racer baru melawan 2 street racer senior mereka. Lalu siapakah yang akan berhasil meraih gelar juara? Para street racer baru? Atau para senior mereka? Tak ada yang tahu dan mampu menebak hal itu.

"Hahaha..lama tak bermain kemampuanmu menurun Kim Heechul." Kangin yang berada sejajar dengan mobil Heechul yang memimpin di depan.

"Oh ya?"

SRETT!

BRAK!

"YA! Aku hanya bercanda, jangan kau rusak mobilku!."

Kangin berteriak kesal saat Heechul menghantamkan mobil Mercedes Benz warna merahnya pada mobil GTO Kangin.

"Hei kenapa kau ikut balapan lagi? Bukankah kau sudah berhenti?" Tanya Kangin, posisi mereka masih berjalan beriringan. Memblockir jalan bagi Henry dan Zhoumi yang mungkin saja berniat meyusul mereka.

"Hanya ingin mengenang masa lalu saja." Jawab Heechul sambil tetap focus melihat ke depan.

"Benarkah? Lalu kemana kekasihmu itu? Kenapa dia tak ikut denganmu?" Kangin masih terus bertanya.

"Ishh kau ini banyak Tanya!" Geram Heechul yg merasa jengah dengan pertanyaan Kangin.

"Aku kan ha-"

"Awass!"

CKITTT!

Kangin dan Heechul menginjak dalam – dalam pedal rem mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka jika para anak baru itu mengunakan jalan pintas.

"Aishhh babo! Lihat gara – gara kau aku jadi di dahului!" Teriak Heechul kesal dan segera menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan melaju menyusul Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Sial!" Umpat Kangin, ia pun segera menyusul 3 mobil lawannya yang kini berada di depannya.

Sementara itu para anggota Genk tengah menunggu kedatangan anggota mereka yang balapan terkejut saat mendengar suarau sirine polisi.

"Polisi! Polisi! Cepaat lari!" teriak seseorang. Semua yg berada di sana langsung panic dan segera berlarian menuju mobil mereka atau bersembunyi.

"Aishh aku bagaiaman!" Ucap Sungmin panic, ia tidak membawa mobilnya dan menumpang di mobil Henry karna ia masih sedikit trauma jika harus menyetir mobil sendiri. Sekarang ia bingung harus ikut dengan siapa karna sedari tadi ia tak melihat Eunhyuk atau pun Kibum.

SRET!

"Ayo ikut!" Sungmin terkejut saat seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Lepass! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu!" Sungmin menepis dengan kasar tangan Kyuhyun.

"Polisi akan segera datang! Kau ingin tertangkap!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Apa pedulimu! Sudahlah kau pergi saja sendiri." Sungmin balas membentak Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku peduli bodoh! Aku menyayangimu, mana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu tertangkap polisi sialan itu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin untuk ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sungmin yg shock mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak lagi melawan, sampai akhirnya mereka pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Heechul,Kangin,Henry,dan Zhoumi masih berbalapan tanpa tahu dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Zhoumi memimpin di depan di susul Heechul yang terus berusaha menyusulnya, di belakangnya Henry dan Kangin yang mengikuti.

"Suara apa itu?" Ucap Heechul dalam hati saat samar – samar ia mendengar suara sirine polisi.

Heechul melirik ke kaca spion mobilnya, dan benar saja. Ada 3 mobil polisi tengah mengejar mereka, Kangin tampak berusaha menghindar begitupun Henry.

"Shit!" Umpat Heechul dan segera menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga sejajar dengan Zhoumi.

"Di belakang ada polisi mengejar kita, suruh Henry untuk ikut dengan kita ke markas. Hangeng menunggumu di sana." Ucap Heechul pada Zhoumi, sedikit berteriak dari dalam mobilnya.

Zhoumi mengangguk, ia pun mematikan GPS dan alat lain yang mampu di lacak oleh Donghae yg ada di dalam mobilnya.

Heechul sudah lebih dulu pergi kembali menuju markasnya, sementara Zhoumi masih harus menunggu Henry.

"Henry-ah!" Teriak Zhoumi memangil Henry, Henry yang mengerti segera menyusul Zhoumi dan mereka berdua pun kabur bersama di ikuti 2 mobil polisi.

Mereka ceroboh dengan melupakan keberadaan Kangin yang sedari tadi ada di sekitar mereka. Kangin kini curiga melihat gelagat Heechul,Henry dan Zhoumi. Tapi karan keadaanya tengah mendesak karna di kejar polisi, Kangin tak bisa menyelidiki apa yg sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka bertiga.

TBC

maaf telat update author lagi banyak kegiatan di sekolah jadi sempet lupa ngepost FF, semoga masih ada yg mau review FF ini ne. gomawo~


End file.
